I, Vocaloid
by Chiio Majesty
Summary: Metropolis, a mega-city where robots must know their place. They mustn't harm humans, they must obey humans, and they must never have social interest with humans. Len, a bitter tyke, crosses the line when he meets a mysterious girl known only as Rin.
1. Untitled

A/N: Okay, so… I'm starting over from scratch. The old story will stay up until this one reaches its destination. Thanks everyone for your support on the original story, but this is the new and improved story! Please support me like you used to! I really, REALLY want to do better on this, so... please support me!

* * *

><p><em><span>Project: Vocaloid<span>_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_- _Prologue -

**Untitled**

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Log entry 259<strong>

**User: Miriam Takashi**

**Date: December 27, 2007**

**.**

**.**

**.**

This is my final entry.

To this computer and to the lab.

What is the occasion, you may ask? I've simply grown exhausted. This is a precious day indeed, to retire on a quiet, beautiful winter day of snow and pure cleanliness. If it weren't for the hopes and dreams of pursuing success and glory, I would've given up years ago. Now I realize my studies were in vain.

My life's work meant nothing. I should've known from the beginning, scientists will never be able to play the role as God but I still tried despite the disadvantages. I naively thought in my youth that I could create anything with technology and a lab. Us, scientists can create machines and technologic uses. We can hope and dream, design artful weapons of destruction, we can create medicines and bondages. We can do so many things within our knowledge.

But not one of us will ever be able to make a blade of grass.

We cannot create life.

We can only destroy it.

And this is all my fault. For the past seven years, I've shed sweat, tears and blood in sheer desperation to rebuild something I've lost at the price of my own foolishness. It was the only thing that could make me live on after all remaining love for Leon was lost. Today is the day which would've been my daughter's birthday. Leon may never forgive me for this, but it's time he has to know that life can never be created at our hands. Crypton Media Future is no longer alive, but dead. Just like my dreams.

I'm afraid I've been reaching for the moon for far too long. Too many times has Leon seduced me with the arts of science. But he is no longer the man I loved.

And I, am no longer the woman I used to be. These past seven years are no longer of any use. They were filled with such pain and sadness, I sometimes found myself having to take multiple pills just to soothe those painful headaches.

Hear me, God, I ask for your forgiveness. Too long have I been trying to play your role. I now understand humans are only creations with limits on their abilities. Not even science can match up to your greatness. I am no longer worthy of the title scientist. I have sinned greatly.

Rin, forgive your weak mother. Forgive me for keeping you locked away for so long. If it weren't for me or the rest of this company, you'd be living a normal life as a little girl by now. You would be attending kindergarten and making new friends and learning about your alphabet. But instead you lived among isolation.

I'm sorry. Oh god, I'm so sorry. I can no longer express the gratitude of the memories we've spent together. Not like this. You are my heart, my precious daughter, my life's work. I love you with every ounce of my strength, mind, heart and soul. You were my only happiness.

But this is goodbye.

And know that I will be the one to finally save you. O Father, please grant me this one last prayer. I know I am not worthy to be heard out, but please. This is my final wish.

To destroy what was never supposed to exist.

* * *

><p><em>The lights flashed on and the automatic doors slid open as a woman stepped into lab one. She appeared in her early thirties. Her hair, normally kept in a tidy bun, fell past her shoulders in a ragged mess. Her once bright and beautiful blue eyes, dull and cloudy. She walked at an unsteady pace, knees wobbling with each step she took.<em>

_A large glass tube bubbling with water stood in the middle of the room. Miriam walked over before stopping directly in front of the clear tank. She gazed at the creature inside, curled up in a protective ball and sleeping peacefully. She reached out to touch the creature's face, and her fingers met instead with the cold glass wall._

_She smiled achingly._

"_My little Rin."_

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin, Germany<strong>

**02:00 AM**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ssshh…_

Hissing noises broke into the silence of the dark, empty lab. Coldness grasped the air with its icy, merciless claws. Darkness was the main thing there filling the expansive lab. But within the walls of the room was a giant reactor.

And inside the reactor, was a naked girl. Her nude body floated inside the clear tank filled with chilled, icy-blue water.

_Sshh… sshhh…_

Her deep, hissing breaths would indicate to others that she was still alive, only asleep. Of course, for a very long time now.

For seven years.

**Ba… bump…**

The girl's fingers twitched.

_Sssh…_

One could tell the girl was a delicate beauty by a simple glance.

Soft light hair drifted around her gaunt face. She was extremely thin, her arms and legs hard, though several bones appeared to stick out through her skin. It was as if she was starved. Her skin appeared stone-cold and white. Her breasts, budding. And her frame, straight.

In other words, a living perfection.

And yet, there was something carnal and frightening about the sight. It was something beautiful and scary existing at the same time.

Project Rin.

_Ssssshhhhh…. Ssssh… sssh…_

**Ba-bump, ba-bump…**

Her heart, which was once still and unmoving, slowly started to beat. It created a noise inside her head. Her eyes shifted uncomfortably.

**BA-BUMP, BA-BUMP, BA-BUMP, BA-BUMP…**

_**Ba… bump.**_

Eyes snapped open, revealing a luminous pair of blue. Blue eyes.

The sound of heavy breathing grew as the Project glanced around, absorbing her surroundings with now cleared vision. It was then until she realized nearly every part of her body was chained to thick silvery tubes. She grasped the largest one connected to the small of her back and sucking in a deep breath from her purifer, she ripped it out.

Her scream came out in muffled bubbles.

Summoning a bony fist, she slammed it into the thin wall.

Glass shattered.

She then proceeded to break down the wall as the water poured out, enabling her comfortable movement. The nude girl wobbled out of the reactor and collapsed onto the stone ground in the process, gasping and shivering.

"_Rin," _A soft, breathy voice reached her ears. Startled, the girl glanced up and around the room. _"Rin…"_ The voice sounded again, this time, it sounded as though it were calling her. Not only that, but it sounded so familiar… _"My little Rin."_

The Project blinked. It was a woman's voice. Then, a slow gasp of realization as her eyes widened.

She remembered.

She remembered _everything_.

Without another moment, she ran for the heavily-locked door. Just then, three armed robots jumped from the ceiling and landed right in front of her. Their red eyes glowed in the darkness, their metal armor shone menacingly. They aimed their pistols directly at the girl. A quiet gasp escaped from her as she took a few steps back.

Then, her eyes narrowed in barely concealed rage.

Electric threads exploded from her fists as she glared at her opponents. With a thin line forming her mouth, she threw out her hands and released the splitting shockwaves. Not having time to react, the electricity came in contact with the machines and shut them all down, causing them to collapse to the ground. She walked past their bodies and stopped in front of the locked door. She looked to the side and saw the code breaker, slamming a fist into it.

The door groaned and opened. For a moment, the Project felt rather accomplished.

Then, the alarm went off.

Gasping fearfully, the Project quickly made into the wide corridor. She ran through the dark, her senses overcome with adrenaline and her gaze set directly forward. Then, her body ached with pain. Her muscles began tightening. It hurt everywhere.

Pushing her body to the max, she felt so much pain. The muscles in her legs were cramped and screaming with pain, and her developing chest heaved with desperate breaths of air. She was about ready to stop and collapse.

It hurt so much…

Her thoughts were soon interrupted as she heard a heavy rush of clanging footsteps approaching fast.

_They_ were coming.

Gulping another amount of oxygen, she ignored the pain and broke into a fast sprint, rushing through the dark corridor. The booming voices of the robots started to chant mechanically as she heard their guns cock and reload.

"_THREAT IN SIGHT. THREAT IN SIGHT. PROJECT VOCALOID HAS AWAKENED. ACTIVATE IMMEDIATE SEDATION."_

The Project sprinted through the dark, endless corridor. Lights lit up the path with every step she took. With a deep breath, she swung around and activated her right fist, which started to heat up at an incredibly fast rate. Flames charged and coursed her veins before a medium-sized fireball settled on her palm. She shot out her fist and sprayed the oncoming machines with hungry red flames. Her body swung around once the machines hit the floor and her legs starting running again.

The alarm continued screaming at her. The girl frantically looked around for an escape route. She needed to get out of here, she had to find _her_. But where was she supposed to go?

Time was running out.

Shadows danced on the wall ahead of her, their shapes matching the tracker robots'. Gaspingly and quickly, the Project threw herself against a dark corner, pressing herself deep into the wall and squeezing her eyes shut as the whirring machines ran past. The breath she had been holding in came out in a deep exhale. She turned her head and saw a barely visible door made of steel, standing there.

Not thinking twice, the girl immediately turned the knob and slipped inside. Blue lights automatically lit the entire room at a low level. Computers and papers were scattered everywhere. In the far side of the room, stood a giant computer screen with keyboards and a full operating system included. She walked hurriedly towards it.

She pressed a single key and the giant screen brightened to life. It wasn't long until words popped up in dark green heading.

**Initiating access...**

**Initiating...**

**Open file to KOKORO program?**

**- Yes - No -**

Old memories came back to her. One particular one shared her child self sitting on her father's lap.

_"Listen, sweetheart. You are a very, **very** special girl. Daddy and mommy take pride in who you are, because you are our own unique creation. You understand?"_

_"Yes, daddy. I do."_

_"You are a very strong, very smart little beauty. Don't let the other scientists judge you because of it. they're jealous. But anyway, your mother and I are working on something that will help you later on in the future... but we're not sure of how stable it is." her father looked at her seriously, "So p__romise me to never operate the KOKORO program. It may be too much for you, understand?"_

_"Yes, daddy."_

The Project blinked and shook her head. Her fingers momentarily lingered over the keyboard. Suddenly, another memory came to her.

_"Eventually, you will have to finish the KOKORO program yourself. Understand?" The woman asked her five-year-old self as she stroked her hair lovingly._

_"But, mommy... daddy said-" her child self started to protest._

_The woman shook her head, her eyes clear and determined. "Pay no mind what daddy says, sweetheart. This is for the best. KOKORO will give you something very special. It has the power to lend you the strength and wisdom that surpasses everyone. And it will make you..." she paused._

_"Make me what?"_

_The woman's eyes seemed to darken, she lowered her head and whispered;_

_"Like everyone else."_

Like everyone else...

Exactly what had she meant by those words?

**Open file to KOKORO program?**

**- Yes - No -**

Her eyes flashed from the 'yes' to 'no'. Slowly, she moved the mouse towards the 'no'. Then, she stopped, hestiant.

_"Like everyone else."_

_'I want...'_ she looked at the 'yes', '_to be like "everyone else.' _The Project rolled the mouse over and clicked the 'yes' button. _'I want to understand.'_

Then, a bright white light illuminated the entire room. The Project gasped as the light began to enfuse with her hands, crawling up her arms and surrounding her nude body. Warmth spread throughout her body, tingling with sparks as she breathed.

Then, it happened.

Happiness.

Confusion.

Loneliness.

Anger.

Sadness.

Vanity.

Jealousy.

Love.

Affection.

Greed...

She _finally_ understood. And she finally knew what it meant...

To be human.

Tears of mixed emotions filled her now changing eyes. Her body began to tremble under the emotional pressure and her breathing became erratic. Her eyes widened further as the lights changed colors. She suddenly noticed something on top of the table. It was a necklace with a silver heart dangling from the chain.

With trembling fingers, the Project reached over and picked the necklace up. She gasped upon realizing who the item belonged to, tears spilling down her cheeks. Her head dropped low.

_"Oh..."_ she fell to her knees, clutching the necklace tightly against her chest. An image of with long golden hair cascading down a woman's carved shoulders flashed before her eyes. A hot tear slid from her cheek, onto her lap. _"Mother..."_ she uttered with despair.

The Project continued to sit there, weeping silently as she realized everything what had been done. Moments later with the last of her tears spent, she shakily got to her feet and stared up at the screen with new, quiet determination. Her hands hovered over the keyboard once more.

Opening a file webpage, she started typing rapidly and downloading important items. Her icy-blue eyes fired with persevere and her lips set in a firm line. With a click of a few buttons, she set the recording tool on and began her message. With a final smile, she started to sing.

As she sang, a cluster of footsteps were heard. A booming voice was heard over the metal noises. It sounded awfully close.

_"Over here, metal dogs! I hear her! Move faster, you useless machines!"_

She froze in her place, but continued singing the lyrics in a steady, melodious voice.

_"We're getting closer, idiots! Ah! She's in Miriam's office!"_

Just as she finished the song, the door suddenly crashed open, revealing a burly man with dark features. At his side was a giant gun. Thirteen tracker robots were already surrounding the room, positioning their guns straight at her. She narrowed her eyes.

Harkinian was the burly man. He was her father's right-hand man.

_"Well, well, if it isn't the little princess. Finally done from your long rest, eh?" _The man said with a puff of his cigar, his dark eyes flashing, _"It's a shame little girls aren't supposed to be up at this hour."_ He sneered. The girl let out a low hiss as she moved across the room defiantly, her fists sparking with electrity. It was as if she were preparing to attack.

Which she was.

"RAAAAAH!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs as she executed a round-off and sprang high into the air before whirling her legs into a spinning kick, her feet crashing against the robots and busting their parts into pieces. Alarmed, the other trackers began to fire. She swiftly dodged the bullets with incredible speed, swinging her fists into sharp jabs and quick but powerful uppercuts. Her body twisted and spun as she continued to use her fighting skills, though it looked more as if she were a graceful dancer. Electric threads scattered across her arms as she suddenly slammed her fists into the ground, creating a splitting shockwave that killed and shut down the rest of the machines off. All of them, except Harkinian, collapsed to the ground in a busted pile.

The man smirked and threw his cigar to the side. He cocked his giant gun and chuckled.

_"Brat, I always knew you were spoiled, but I never thought you were this good. It looks as if I hardly stand a chance at all."_ Harkinian chuckled, _"After all, you were raised by that insane father or yours. I almost feel sorry for you," _he scoffed, "_But anyway, Leon isn't who you're looking for, right?"_ The Project flinched, _"Ah... that's right, you must be searching for..."_ A wicked grin flew across his manly features.

_"**Miriam?"**_

At that one word, the Project snapped. With a furious, inhumane shriek, she charged towards Harkinian with fire and electricity blazing her fists. His grin widened and he cracked his knuckles. He was about to swing his gun out before-

**"Stop."**

Both stopped. The Project took a sharp intake of breath.

From the shadows of the entrance, a figure stood amidst. A tall, handsome man walked into the light. He had pale, unkempt blonde hair and sharp green eyes. A deep frown creased his mouth. The girl felt a boiling feeling towards this man as she watched him approach.

Leon Takashi, her _father_.

With a sharp glare towards Harkinian, he said. **"Were you planning to hurt her?"** Fumbling for words, the burly shook his head vigorously, murmuring in embarrassment Turning to his daughter, a cold smile grew on his face.

"_My daughter… **Sweetheart**_**.**" Leon approached with a sickeningly gentle tone. Disgusted, the project took a few steps back, holding out her fists. "_What are doing up so early, honey? Aren't you cold? You know you're not supposed to wandering and about._" Leon drawled, removing a specially-created rifle from behind him. Then, he stopped.

Her eyes…

Her blue eyes… were no longer blue. But discolored, filled with rage.

And utmost _loathing_.

'_No…'_ Leon's eyes widened in shock, staring agape at the sight before him. **"Impossible! I****t can't be..! Your heart**..!" Seeing his open display of shock, the project took this chance of springing past him and into the final corridor which led to a secret exit.

"**NO!"** The girl heard Leon shout as heavy footsteps scurried after her. Beams of nuclear blasts shot past, which she narrowly dodged. Panting, she slammed her fist against a weak spot on the end wall and ran out onto a secluded cliff, jumping past sharp rocks and ridges to where no ordinary human could cross. "**NO!"** Out of the corner of her eye, reinforcements were charging out, all of the most advanced robots, but it was too late now. She was getting away. "**STOP HER! WE MUST NOT LET HER ESCAPE!"** Leon roared in Japanese, frantically commanding the machines.

In the midst of the dark, the girl could hear waves crashing below. It was freezing out here. She breathed in the cold, salty air of the ocean.

_It smelled like freedom._

With her specialized night-vision, she could see a connected beach in the distance, just a few yards away where she could run to and escape. If she could make that distance, she could surely go another wonderful place where she adapt to the outside world and find what she was looking for. There was only one question.

What place was there for her to go?

"_My dearest, Japan is the most wonderful place in the world.."_ A soft and loving voice suddenly spoke to her. Her eyes widened as she recognized it as her mother's.

Japan...?

"**NO!"** Unfortunately, Leon managed to aim right this time as he fired one last desperate shot at his daughter. The nuclear blast ended up hitting the back of her head, making her jerk and lose her footing. She fell sideways with a slight groan as the acid-like substance sank into her skull.

Leon widened his eyes as he witnessed his daughter falling into the ocean.

**"N-No!"**

"Haaah..." She breathed and threw her head back. A sudden pain ripped through her brain. Another throbbing pain ripped through her optic nerve, but this time, it was far more intense and permeated her down her spine. Electricity danced around her head, she could feel its shocking, penetrating impulse. Beads of sweat formed her forehead, running down the side of her head. "Oh... ooh..." Her brilliant blue eyes dulled into a dark, murky color. Her other senses began to numb, and her breathing became raspy.

What... what was happening?

It felt as though she were being drained.

She couldn't feel anything anymore.

_'I...'_

Her eyelids suddenly closed shut as her body continued falling through the air.

_Ba-bump, ba-bump… _

_Ba-.. bump…_

_Ba-..._

_bump..._

**_SPLAAAAASH!_**

The only sound heard that hour was Leon Takashi's mournful howl of anger, fury, and loss as he watched the girl's body waves and disappear into the dark, murky waters. Harkinian and the robots stood by, silently watching as their boss grabbed a fistful of hair and slammed himself against the railing, wailing.

And that was the only the beginning of what was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** NEW AND IMPROVED! ^^ What do you think? Len and Kaito will be appearing in the next chapter of course, WITH some improvements! :D Don't worry, they'll certainly meet. Look forward to it, okay?

**Reviews**= Motivation to write

A/N: Miriam's goodbye entry on the computer. This was originally supposed to appear on the last story, but... I figured, 'Eh, why should I? I'm too lazy'.

**Reviews: **Motivation to write


	2. Enfante Terrible

**A/N: Um... XD. I basically revised a few things because I didn't feel right with the recent update. So, here's the official debut. I'm not planning to change the plot/characters anymore. I'll warn you though, Len's persona might come off as a complete shock. He might even get a few haters, but I initially liked this Len to begin with. It seemed more... flowing. lol.**

**'Enfante Terrible' **(I hope I spelled it right...) means "mischievious child' in French.

_Italics_: The language of _German_, since it is Rin's native language. Translations will be provided. _Singing, insane yelling_ and _thoughts. Specific words_ as well.

**Bold**: Stands for the language of **Japanese **(or any other misinterpreted language), which is the national language of Metropolis. It is also spoken to confuse Rin, for she cannot understand it. Also, it stands for **onomatopoeias**. Also for **internet reading.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>- AGE CHART -<strong>_

Kaito is the oldest. He is **four** **years older** than years older than Rin. Meiko is the **same age** as Kaito. So logically, they are both **four years older** than Rin. **Miku** is **two years younger** than Kaito/Meiko, which means she is **two years older** than Rin. Akaito, Ted, Teto, and Gumi are all **one year older** than Rin. Therefore, Rin is Len's **exact age**.

* * *

><p>Overview-<p>

_Centuries ago, the humans nearly brought total destruction to Earth because of their carelessness of overusing the environment. The third millennium has come and now humans have become socially and technologically rich in its advances, especially with robots. Crypton Empire (founded by the Japanese) has been established with its walls revolving around Metropolis, a mega-city where both humans and robots coexist._

_But there are those who greatly fear the dangerous potential within robots. They are quite disturbing, especially since the empire has expanded the robots' infestation. Humanity fears their creation will turn against them._

_._

_._

_._

**April 14th, 3007 - 6:20 AM**

_Metropolis_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Imagine a city of unnatural grey with iron buildings of all shapes and sizes, including ones made of glass. The buildings reach as high as the clouds while others appear to float in the air. During early mornings, the faint smell of factory smoke lingers in the streets. Many people bustle around the crowded streets as a robot entertainer plays its violin on the sidewalk, smoothly stroking the instrument with its bow.

Hovercars sped down the roads, occasionally passing each other and zooming higher than the fly limit. Patrollers took quick notice of this and blew their metal whistles sharply before operating the built jet-packs on their copper backs and zipping after the reckless drivers in hot pursuit.

This is Metropolis, the city of humans and robots.

While both races appear to coexist in perfect harmony, no one can deny robots are far from equals. That is because of their lack of soul. Thus, their existence is used for manual labor, doing hard and 'impossible' chores for humans so they may serve a useful purpose. It was not always like this centuries ago, no. In second millennium, the idea of creating a robot colonization was considered madness. But alas, times have changed.

Beyond the west horizon is where our story begins. Behind the city limits and past the green environment is where a two-story octagon mansion stands behind iron black gates. The household shelters a Japanese family of four.

Nami Kagamine stood against the kitchen counter, humming a nameless tune as she chopped carrots and onions with a steely knife. Reddish-gold hair draped neatly over a single shoulder as she prepared lunch for her two sons. For a moment, she paused and looked out the window. The sun greeted her brightly with its morning beams lighting up the room. Blue birds chirped sweetly as they flew past the tall evergreen trees.

A smile crept to the corners of the woman's lips as she gazed on with pure contentment.

A dreamy sigh escaped from Nami, her brown eyes glowed with happiness. She had been so dazed in fact, she didn't realize someone had walked in. A deep and masculine voice sounded almost right behind her.

"Mornin', Nami."

The woman gasped and turned around. A tall, young man with electric-blue hair and striking cobalt eyes stood leaning against the doorway, grinning somewhat pridefully. She laughed graciously.

"Good morning, Kaito~! Breakfast is on the table-"

The eighteen-year-old wasted no time in rushing over to the cherry-oak table and digging into one of the prepared plates. He greedily gobbled food into his mouth and down his throat, hardly tasting it. Nami blinked several times in surprise at his lack of table manners, then laughed quietly at the barbaric sight.

A low noise hummed beneath the woman's waistline. A green robot, about the size of a cocker spaniel, stared at her expectantly, almost inquiringly with chrome-colored eyes.

"GachapoidR3000, where have you been?" she demanded, "You were expected here three minutes ago! How many times do I have to tell you unless you're here on time, my sons won't be ready for school!" Seeing the mistress was displeased, GachapoidR3000 cowered its head in a feeble manner, whirring its gears apologetically. "Oh, never mind. For the time being, get their school stuff ready." A hiatus. Then she added, "Also, I need you to wipe down the windows throughly on the second story, inside and out. Oh, and don't forget to tidy up Len's room. That boy's messy as ever these days..." she looked at the robot, "Do I make myself clear?"

GachapoidR3000 beeped in confirmation before floating off to do the assigned chores.

Ah, yes.

Such is the life of Nami Kagamine, once a single mother struggling to meet money's ends, now remarried to a multi-billionaire. She was no longer a top model, but instead an renowned artist with the proud ownership of her own famed studio along with two other jobs she had. But there was no way she could forget her two wonderful boys, Kaito (her stepson) and her darling son, Len.

Could life get any better than this?

Suddenly, the kitchen alarm went off, snapping Nami out of her daze. She blinked and looked back at the clock. She gasped.

"It's that time already?" Another smile quickly appeared as she turned and looked up the stairs. _'That boy… when will he ever wake up on his own?' _she chuckled with a shake of her head. Kaito was still eating, apparently not caring about anything else other than his food. Nami giggled and called up the stairs in a melodious voice;

"Len, honey! It's morning! Please wake up~!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

**_._**

_**.**_

- Chapter 2 –

**Enfante Terrible**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's POV<strong>

.

.

.

What a crime.

It's such a beautiful crime that God would make a star as bright as I. Haha. Please don't deny it. My perfection reflects what's in those eyes of yours. I know that I just happen to be a handsome person. Gifted with manly strength, cunningness, boldness... and so on. I'm the man of every girl's dreams. Unlike _some_ people.

I'm Kaito Shion, eighteen years old. I go to Metropolis Academy as a senior. I'll be graduating this summer and that is when I can finally move out and believe me, I've spent enough of my life being stuck here.

Now, I couldn't help but look up from my delicious western-styled breakfast (eggs and bacon, thanks very much for asking) to see Nami on the stairs, calling for a certain shota to hurry up and get ready for school. It's been about five minutes since she started yelling for him. By now, I was getting pretty tired of this.

"Len-_kuuuun_!" she called for what seemed to be the twentieth time, impatiently drawling out the 'kuuun' sound, "Seriously, get up!" I finally sighed and got up from the slender brown-oak chair.

"Nami, my good woman, we shouldn't have you straining that pretty voice of yours. I will do the honor of awakening our sleeping princess."

"Oh? Are you sure? I know how Len-kun can be a bit troublesome in the mornings-"

I laughed and tossed my head, "I insist."

You'll see soon enough who I'm about to meet. He's an absolute brat who thinks he knows everything. Not to mention he looks like a girl. Surely we all know I'm so much cooler. But I really can't stand him. I arrived on the third level, where the red halls were decorated with detailed oil paintings and strange vases worth thousands of yen.

Yup, this is where I live, a freakishly huge mansion which is like, two stories high and twice the width across. This place keeps itself clean and running. Heck, there's even a few CleanBots running around (those things come at a high-cost, I tell you). I guess we're pretty high-class though I prefer running my own kingdom someday.

Sun rays streamed through the glass-stained window at the end of the corridor, making everything shine like a flooded light show. Turning a few corners, I finally arrived at the third door on the left, where the untamed beast was caged. My eyes bore though the white splinters of wood. My throat closed up and sweat glistened on my forehead. Aw... why did I even volunteer to come up here in the first place?

I groaned and nearly banged my head against the wall. Then, I shook my head and took a deep breath. Okay, old chap. You can handle this. You're just waking the brat up. He's four years younger than you, not to mention he's a small fry! What could go wrong?

I opened the door and stepped into the brat's room. It was pretty lit-up even without the lights on. The walls painted yellow and a few of Nami's oil paintings were hung. The checkered black-yellow bed was neatly done and there was a huge bookshelf right next to it. There was also a chemistry set on his desk with the radioator still on. I noticed the test tubes bubbled weird colors. I picked one up that produced a foamy purple substance. Curious, I took a whiff and started gagging.

"You there," A tart voice said behind me, "What are you doing in my room? I don't remember inviting you in." I turned around to see the arrogant brat with his annoying freckled face popped in full view. His hair was a complete mess and his uniform entirely crumpled. Seriously, when was the last time he ironed it? In his hands, he carried a giant blue book labeled 'The Second Millenium'. He fixed a stare at me through retangular glasses framed with thick black wire. "Maybe I should return the favor and show Meiko-neesan that popular playboy magazine hidden diagonally under your bed."

I grinned despite myself. "Oh, spare me. What must I do to make it up to you?"

Charming little bastard, isn't he? He's the one I was talking about earlier; Len Kagamine, the snot-nosed, asthma-infected, nearsighted nerd who looks like a girl and treats everyone like dirt. He'll say what he thinks of you and won't give a damn about how you feel. Even _I'm_ not that big of an asshole, and I'm an awesome guy. But anyway, that's not even the worst part about him. No, the worst part is that snooty brat happens to be my stepbrother. My dad married Nami, which now makes us 'family'. But I never liked him to begin with.

"Buy me the deluxe bento today and you'll be forgiven."

I decided to humor him.

"Of course, anything to win the favor of my poor little brother who can't afford his own meals."

"Then, your 'poor' little brother will have the advantage of his elder's generosity." he flashed a blue card in my view. It took me a few moments to recognize what it was. _S__hit._ It was my credit card!

"Hurry or we'll be late." Len turned the radiator off and headed downstairs. I stood there, frozen before angrily grinding my teeth together and storming downstairs, heavily cursing that shota to no end. I found my dad sitting at the table in his usual place, reading the morning newspaper.

"Good morning, Kaito." He said without even looking up.

"_Morning_, dad."

"Good morning to you too, Len."

"Hello." Shota said to my dad as he walked in. He took a banana from the counter and started eating it. Nami noticed him from the stove and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Len-kun, my daaarling~! Finally awake?"

"Yeah, mom." he answered and took another bite.

"Mou! How many times do I have to tell you to wake up on time! Look at this, you look like you literally rolled out of bed this morning!" Nami scolded Shota as she grabbed a pink hairbrush and tried to untangle his impossible forest of knots. Shota's regal features twisted into a pained expression.

"Ow, ow, ow, _ow_! Mom! That hurts!"

Nami pouted, "That's hardly my fault. Your hair has grown way too shaggy. I say it's time for a haircut." The brat looked horrified at her suggestion.

"I decline!"

"Fix that tie of yours properly, sonny boy! You don't want to go walking around the school looking like an unruly farmboy, do you?"

I snorted, "I think the image suits him."

After breakfast, the brat and I headed to the garage, where my hoverbike stood waiting patiently in the middle of the area. I strode up and lovingly caressed her shiny beige-white surface. Her name; Vanilla. I got her on my fifteenth birthday with the speed of over one-ninety miles an hour. Better than any other past century vehicle. The garage doors opened and I started up the engine. I stepped out with my bike and took in the fresh morning air and looked on proudly at the glowing neighborhood, ignoring the noisy garden robots whizzing around the lawn. It was pretty nice out. The sun was overlooking the city and it felt warm today.

The brat sighed. "Unless you're waiting for daylight to pass, I suggest we better get a move on otherwise we'll be late. Of course, I don't mind asking mom to drive me since you prefer playing hooky on the driveway."

"You'd never get it." I answered huffily at his blatantness, "I have this daily morning ritual of admiring the neighborhood which will resemble my future kingdom."

"All I see are some trees, a closed iron gate, those annoying crows... not to mention those stupid moving machines. Huh, look at them, they don't know the first thing about gardening." Shota casually gestured towards the metallic robots overwatering Nami's petunias in the flower bed. The soil darkened with the heavy amount of water given. He then turned to look at me, "You call _this_ a future kingdom?"

I grinned, "Think of the trees as majestic scenery, the iron gate as a mighty barrier to the strong hold and the crows as powerful sky hunters fit to serve me!" I looked up at the clouds, my grin growing wider as a surge of pride washed over me. "Someday... I'll rule the entire world and have its people eating out of the palm of my hand!" I turned back at Shota triumphantly, "Ha! Can you come up with a more glorious dream?" He squinted at me but said nothing. That only added to the glow of my potential awesomeness. We climbed on my bike, fastened our helmets, and rode off into the long road with Shota grasping onto my shoulders.

"First of all, if you want to rule a kingdom, there has to be an established monarchy. Which doesn't exist anymore since everything is already ruled by the Crypton Empire." Shota started with uncaring logic. "Second of all, you need to know how to run one. A ruler is burdened with the responsibilities of taking care of the world, much less a country by itself." I huffed irritably at the brat as we entered the interstate. "Thirdly, you need to be popular. It's not like you can do everything by yourself without the proper essentials."

"For your information, I actually happen to have friends. Unlike someone we both know..."

"For _your _information, I don't need friends." Shota answered saucily, "They're just burdensome, annoying people who come and go by. You can never deduct when they're going to force you into doing something you don't want to do. The worst influences."

"Well, shota, haven't you considered not all people are like that?"

"But aren't most of them?"

Geez. This guy was an anti-social. No friends or anything. Just that inhaler and the nature of science. The weather suddenly turned cold and he started coughing quietly before taking out his inhaler and breathing it in.

Shota started in-between coughs, "I really don't see why we have to travel on this rickety old thing. Seriously, I feel like I'm about to fall off."

"Hitch another ride then."

"Suppose I will."

"I bet you'd like it if I just strangled you here and now."

"Go ahead, do it in front of all these cars, they're all eyewitnesses. I could charge you for attempted murder and child abuse."

Aw... cute. He's so cute I just wanna choke him until he dies. After that, I would dump his body in a dark alley for carnivorous pedophiles to turn when the moon gets full. He would like that. We later arrived at the academy. It was a large, sturdy place, structured with specially iron walls that wouldn't rust overtime, not even in the hardest rain. The words of the school shone brightly above the doors, making its place clear with the sun catching its letters. Students crowded the doors and the sakura trees.

This was Metropolis Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

.

**.**

**.**

On the cold harbor near the city limits, is the wide Atlantic ocean. The place is nearly isolated and the sands of the lonely beach brought no such comfort in a ghastly place. A thick fog shrouded the waters, enabling mytopia. While the beach appeared broken and calm, under the waters, life thrived at labor.

Robots with their armor consisting of a special waterproof substance swam everywhere, making sure the humming generator was working right. Without it, the humans would have no oil. Without oil, the humans wouldn't be able to make things and without those things, the humans wouldn't be very happy. No robot wanted that. Although oil was a rarely used energy source (in this era, people have learned to use solar and nuclear energy more efficiently), it was still needed to operate as fuel for submarines and underground machinery. Robots were never to question why. Their orders were to simply obey.

A certain robot unit, its name was 755 (simply because it was the 755th unit of the area) busily rushed into a steel tube which connected to Metropolis's underground working zones. Only robots dwelled within the place since humans found it too dangerous to work under suffocating grounds. Here, the units processed the oil and sent it up to the factory above. 775 glanced around, its hollow, skeleton-like body wet from the freezing Atlantic. Its large, chrome head bobbed heavily up and down as it searched for something.

Unlike most units, 755 had been given the sense of smell. It had the ability to smell things underwater, such as oil or dangerous creatures. But down here, it could smell something almost _human_. Humans smelled fleshy and odorous (if not for their fragrant products such as perfume or soap). 755 could had the smell of a bloodhound and could make out a mysterious, alien scent. Dark and hollow eyes sensed a movement below the steel-grated floor. The cracked floor held the Atlantic waters below. Then, 755 noticed something big and shadowy moving against the dark current. As it was the duty to investigate suspicious matters that could set of the underwater oil production, 755 gathered both units 8123 and 201. Together, they ventured under the isolated floors.

At the deepest of the ocean grounds, lay a still creature buried under heavy mounds of gritty sand, bathing in the nude. It was bigger than the three machines combined and it had odd yet familiar features. How strange, the robots deemed as they stared down at the thing's pale body, what was _it_ doing down here? Then, unit 201 beeped to his fellow companions. Were they not supposed to obey the first law? Were they not created to honor the rules of their existence? The other units came to a quick realization and wasted no further time hauling the heavy thing to the surface.

Their flimsy metal legs kicked against the water, trying to reach the dim sunlight. A splash sounded as all three eccentric robots dragged their possesion to the abandoned lighthouse where sharp rocks surrounded it. They laid it against the wall, stretching the body out in a more secure position. The units leaned in curiously to examine the odd creature. Unsure whether or not to be offically deem it as what it looked like. After all, never could they jump to conculsions right away.

One of 755's metal fingers poked the side of the thing's swollen face. 755 looked to his fellow companions. What _was_ this thing? They whirred in agreeable confusion.

Suddenly, the thing moved and made a small noise. 755's eyes blinked a few times.

It appeared to be... one of those little she-humans the robot often saw aboarding cruise airlines. What was it called now? They smelled nice, their faces would often twist around if their needs weren't attended to, and they had the most sweet faces. Hmm... a girdle? 775 struggled to ponder before shaking his massive head. No, a gill? Unit 201 took notice of its companion's internal struggle, cocking its head.

... Or was it girl?

Girl!

Then, the girl's eyes slowly opened. She silently sat up against the wall. 755 and the units watched her, mimicking her actions as she looked around and at her nude self. She didn't appear to react at all to anything.

This was certainly odd. Wouldn't this human girl show more exuberance or reaction? Also, why wasn't the girl wearing any clothes? Surely a After all, humans weren't meant to look unrefined as she. Not only was she naked, but her bruised body was disturbingly thin to the point her bones stuck out and her face, shallow and gaunt. This little girl looked abused and starved. She was a disturbing sight to see but the robots gave no negative feedback and instead, units 8012 and 201 ventured off down where the city was. They returned shortly with an soiled cotton dress sealed in a box inside a nearby dumpster. Its appearance was old and greatly worn with few small rips. They nonetheless presented the humble discovery to the girl.

She did not speak or even acknowledge them. They tried putting the dress right in front of her eyes but still she did not respond. 201 beeped indignantly. The girl was ungrateful to their service and she had not even batted an eyelash. However, 8012 wouldn't let hard work go to waste. So they dressed her themselves.

8021 beeped questionably, as if to ask where the girl's current occupance was so they could escort her there. Her eyes stared blankly at the rough rocks resting against the docks. 201 made circular notions with wiry hands, asking who and where her parent or guardian was. 755 remained quiet as could be, staring at her. One question greatly ebbed within the mechanisms of his artificial mind.

What was the logical reason of a human being buried at the bottom of the ocean?

The wind blew and the air around them grew thick and the fog increased. The three ocean units looked up at the gray sky and remembered their jobs. They started back towards shore until 775 looked back at the creature they had rescued. Her eyes followed after them. She hadn't moved from her spot a single inch. He looked up at the sky again and realized it would soon start raining. 8012 and 201 had already dived into the waters but he still remained, feet planted on the grimy sands. He looked back at the girl once more.

If he left her here, there would be a fine chance she would get very sick. Allowing a human to come to harm was against the robotic laws. 755's massive pale head rose to gaze at the tall lighthouse which was slowly starting to crumble by the years but it would at least serve as shelter for the human.

755 walked back to the girl and held out a shiny metal hand. She stared at it for several moments before compliently taking it. He led her inside the lighthouse and guided her up the spiraling flight of stairs. They stopped after reaching the top balcony and 755 had her sit on a steel chair overlooking the now thrashing waters of the Atlanic ocean. Without a word, he dutifully returned to the shore and retreated into the darkness of the ocean. He could not help but take one last glance at the human who remained perched on the lighthouse.

755's bone-like hand rose and he simply waved as he disappeared into the water.

In the distance, the girl pausingly copied his actions and did the only thing she could.

She waved back.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

.

.

.

I can't help being the way I am. I really can't. I actually do try to be nice and everything, but some people just don't take my efforts into consideration. I express my most sincere opinions to people who need it most and I even make a few suggestions here and there if the situation's more of a crisis, but they often take it as an insult and push off.

Really, some people just can't handle the truth.

Who am I talking about?

Hmph. I take it you have no idea who I'm talking about. Well, if you must know, I'm talking about people at my school. It's mainly my classmates. I've been stuck with them since third-grade and they really irritate me. They're so reckless and ignorant and disrespectful towards authority. I just can't stand them. But it's not like I hate them. I mean, all they've ever done to me is call me names, hide my inhaler, push me around gym, spill water all over my library books... other than that, I don't hate them. I just really, really, _really_ dislike them. I mean, _intensely_.

...Of course I hate them.

So here I was, minding my own business and reading my favorite book on ancient eastern philosophy. School hadn't begun yet so the classroom was particularly quiet right now, leaving me huddle in the corner of the room in peaceful isolation. I was just getting to chapter thirty until this gawdy girl with ridiculously bouncy black hair comes waddling up to my desk, looking incredibly nervous.

"Ummm, L-Len-san?"

The least thing I could do was react. After all, that's what nice people would do. But there's one problem.

I'm not a nice person.

"Len-san...?"

I flipped the next page.

"U-umm. L-Len-san, did you hear me?"

No, I can't. You're standing three inches away from me- of _course_ I hear you, stupid. I'm not deaf, I just don't like it when people decide to intrude my privacy. Take the hint and go away. I flipped the next page. Hmm, so if Leonardo D'avinci believed men could fly between the ages 1452 and 1519... didn't he consider the mass number of supporters he would need to provide him material for his machines? A lot of people would have to spend their money and confidence for such a big-

"Kagamine-kun!" I finally looked up and glared.

"_What._" It wasn't a question but an interjection to why my educational and interesting reading was interrupted by this persisent annoyance.

The girl blinked several times before blushing and looked down at her feet, "U-Umm! I was wondering if I could speak to you in private, err, just for a moment. Please?"

"Do I have to?"

For a moment, she appeared to squirm uncomfortably at my question before looking at me in the eye and nodding firmly. "P-Please, you _really_ have to." With a sigh, I set my book down and walked out into the strangely empty hallway. The girl took a deep breath and started in a smooth voice, "Ever since I've first laid on you the beginning of the year... I-I can only say...! I really, really admire you, Len-san! With all my heart! In fact, whenever I see you, my heart begins to race and I feel as if I'm about to faint! Please accept my feelings!"

Well, this certainly wasn't expected. I wasn't expecting a confession from anyone all year. Especially someone from my grade. Nonetheless, I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Don't be stupid."

The girl looked up, confused.

"H-Huh?"

I yawned, leaning back against the wall. "I don't think you understand what it truly means to harbor feelings towards another person. Really, stop your blithering." Her eyes widened and her face grew tight. Ah, so she's coming to the conclusion of her mistake. "If you feel that way towards a person, don't you think you should actually get to know someone first before confessing? And don't you think it's wrong if the girl iniates the first move towards the boy? That'd make the girl look like she was throwing herself at him... unless, of course, they're already on close terms. Besides...," I leaned in to take a hard look at the girl. "Who are you anyway? You know my name, why can't you tell me yours?"

The girl's face grew pale and her mouth slowly hung open.

"Wh... m-my name...?" her voice quivered, "But... I-I already I told you a long time ago! Whenever...! Whenever we t-talked in the library...!"

I closed my eyes and tried to think.

She certainly didn't look familiar. Hmm... oh wait. I blinked as I recalled a forgotten memory. This girl was the same girl who used to bother me whenever I came to the library after school to read. She would always be there, always at the manga section. But did we ever talk? Hmm... I don't remember talking to anyone about anything there. It was hard to talk while reading Isaac Asimov novels, considering you weren't supposed to talk in libraries in the first place.

A large, grotesque-looking robot rolled by on its wheels, sweeping the floor.

I shrugged. "I don't remember." The girl looked shocked. "In the first place, why would I want to? You're far too awkward for my liking and you stutter too much." I paused, noticing she had both hands covering her mouth as she stared at in disbelief. "And it doesn't look like you put much effort in taking better care of yourself. Just look at you. You're so plain. Frizzy hair, no makeup, plus, look at that acne. Have you considered seeing a dermatologist?" I paused and frowned, looking at the manga she held against her chest, "You don't even read proper books."

"I-I..."

"You have no idea just how just how to look presentable, do you?" The girl's eyes widened as she stopped and hung her head in defeat. I sighed and looked at her, crossing my arms. "Anyway, can I go back now? Class is starting and-"

"Stupid..." she mumbled.

I stopped and narrowed my eyes.

Did she just call me stupid?

Then, she raised her head, her eyes shining with tears. "I'm so stupid!" She ran off, crying. I watched her run to the end of the hallway and into the arms of a brunette girl, appearing to be the girl's friend who also shared her tears. She glared at me as she comforted her weeping friend and starting yelling at me.

"You're a cold-blooded jerk, Kagamine! No wonder you don't have any friends! You have no feelings! You're nothing a cold, inconsiderate jerk- no, you're worse than a jerk!" she screamed, "You're a _robot_!" I raised an eyebrow before rolling my eyes and walking away from the scene. I remembered what the girl's friend just called me.

Robot?

Hmph. That had to be the worst insult I've ever heard. Robots didn't have any feelings as far as I know. I'm not _that_ bad.

I sighed.

What a waste of time. All I wanted was to be left alone to read, instead I had to deal with crying females.

"Really, some people don't know how to handle the truth..." I mumbled.

Oh, excuse me. I haven't even introduced myself properly.

My name is Kagamine Len. My friends call me Len (at least they would if I had any, haha). I'm in the ninth-grade and I just turned fourteen. I'm actually supposed to an eighth-grader but the school board moved me up a year because of my grades. I live in a family of four. That blue dork you might have seen earlier is my older brother, Kaito, he's well, stepbrother I should say. My parents split up when I was five and about eight years ago, my mom met Dell, Kaito's dad. Needless to say, they fell in love and got married.

I go to this school, Metropolis Academy. It's the strictest, most popular private school reserved only for the most gifted and potenially talented. The headmaster is, well, no one really knows his name since he's so mysterious. I barely see him anywhere. Everyone just calls him 'Headmaster' or 'Director'. I made my way back into the green and beige classroom.

"Stand up!" Ms. Ann shouted clearly over the morning bell.

Everyone did so.

"Bow!"

"Good morning!"

"Be seated!" A copper-tinted robot stood idle, its pentagon-shaped head cocked slightly to the left and its black eyes boring into ms. Ann, as if waiting to be acknowledged. Ms. Ann nodded to it and immediately, its long metal fingers clacked against the keyboard of the automated projecter. A light came from the thing and big blue words hovered against the wall, its size increasing.

"_The Three Laws are;_

_A robot may not injure a human or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm._

_A robot must obey orders from human beings, unless where orders conflict with the First Law._

_A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Laws."_

Those three laws kept robots from hurting any of us. Not that they should exist in the first place, without us (humans), the robots wouldn't have a purpose in life. It was expected of them to serve without question. They wouldn't be able to protest against that.

"Today, we'll be learning about the first robots of the 1960s. It was during that time of 1961, back when the world's first robot joined the assembly line at the General Motors plant in New Jersey, N. America." Ms. Ann said. Everyone groaned at the boring subject. "Now, now. All of you can behave better than that. We must not only respect the past, but also the history of how faithful machines came to be. And as you know, if it weren't for the brilliant scientist, Takashi Leon in 2012, we wouldn't have been able to advance the creation of robots."

I looked around at the class and yawned.

Class better be over by the time I'm done sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's POV<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wanna know what the worst feeling in the world is?

Making your best friend cry.

"Hey, Meiko!" I called as I casually made my way towards a brunette girl with her back towards me at the gate entrance. I was met with a nasty scowl as a large fist suddenly popped into view.

**POW!**

In this case, that best friend would be me.

"Waaah!" I screamed and clutched my left eye which was starting to tear up from the blow. A thin liquid seeped through my fingers which I could only guess was blood. Glaring at Meiko, I spat, "Bitch, what the was that for_?_" Temper flaring, she started arguing as we walked to class.

"You had it coming, Bakaito." she snapped, "How would you feel you if had to wait for someone who _always_ comes thirty minutes late every single goddamn morning just 'cuz he can't haul his lazy ass out of bed for school? Tell me that!" People were passing by, staring as they witnessed me, a tall and healthy senior guy being verbally whacked around by his childhood friend.

"Hey! I said I was sorry!"

Meiko has been my best friend since kindergarten, first meeting at the tender ages of six and seven when she, with her signature devil-may-care smirk, so boldly pushed me out of the sandbox, calling me 'Bakaito' and blowing raspberries at me. We got into a fist fight that lasted six minutes until the teacher split up the fight. After spending the rest of the afternoon in the principal's office, we somehow ended up as best buds.

Since then, the bossy six-year-old Meiko would drive me around the playground, hogging the best toys out of the sandbox and poke fun at me. One thing I always remembered during our childhood was her short, mean temper.

If I got on her nerves, she'd immediately sock me.

Oddly enough, by the end of the year, I was still her favorite playmate. There were times when she would verbally or physically abuse me, (sometimes both) but all in all, she was a good friend. I remembered the times she'd defend me from bullies, even when I didn't need the help. We've been through a lot together; from eating crayons and paste to the awkward times of puberty… yup, we've been through it all. As far as our relationship went, it was pretty cool. It was amazing how many fights we could have within a single week. She would win some, I would almost win some… yeah.

"Look, it ain't my fault." I protested. "Blame my kid brother. He's the one who's been slowing us down since the beginning of this year." I never used to have problems coming early, and neither did Len. We could normally get to school half an hour before the first bell rang. But since school started, that gay brother of mine has been slowing our usual pace and he wouldn't explain why.

"Len? You mean that rude tyke?" We entered our first hour and sat down to our assigned seats. Fellow classmates were talking and fooling around. "Is he doing okay?" I nodded. "And you?" She looked at me seriously, "have you been doing alright?" I nodded again. She sighed in relief, her ordinary voice came out in a whisper."Okay... well, don't scare me like that. I've been waiting all morning for you."

"So," I grinned, "you were worried about me." A weird red hue colored her face, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Who...! Who would worry about an idiot like you?" Meiko grumbled before stomping to her desk when the teacher walked in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was gym period.

Normally, I would hate this forty-five minute session of sweating and constantly moving if it weren't for Miku Hatsune.

Miku Hatsune is the hottest, most popular girl in the tenth-grade (yes, I'm aware she's two years older than me). She's really cheerful and nice and treats everyone with respect, in return, most everyone treats her with the respect she deserves. She loves to be busy around friends. As far as I know, she's a vegetarian and is crazy about vegetables, mainly negi (or leek, as you people like to call it). She's involved in choir and gymastics. Did I mention she's the hottest person I've ever seen?

I don't like most girls. And most girls can't stand me. But everything about Miku is so... gorgeous.

Blood rushed to my ears and my heart quickened its pace as Miku practically glided past me with a happy air surrounding her, those unique blue-green pigtails of hers dangled in the wind like long, loose ribbons. The very sight of her took my breath away. A stream of melodious giggles sounded my ears and I blushingly watched her look back. My heart stopped.

Was she looking at me?

Her face broke into a happy grin and her lips parted.

Was she going to say hi?

"Luka-chan, come on! Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

"Calm down. I'm coming."

"Come oooooon!" Miku pouted at her friend's easy pace, "You're so slow! We're going to miss the last session if you keep going at that speed!" The group of girls sighed as they walked passed. Luka placed both hands on her hips and frowned sternly at her.

"We do have exactly seven minutes before it starts, so there's plenty of time to take part. Now," The mature beauty shot her an almost dagger-like stare, "mind your behavior, Miku. We must settle an example to the underclassmen." I didn't fail to not notice her eyes had flickered over at me and Ted before retreating back to Miku

Miku smiled before running up to Megurine and entrapping her in a fierce, almost possessive hug. "Tee-hee~. Forgive me, Luka-chan. I forgot." she pulled away and her smile grew bigger, "C'mon, let's just play with the other girls, okay?" Megurine sighed and gave in. They all hurried to the baseball field. My eyes followed after Miku's running figure. I had briefly caught a whiff of her perfume, inhaling it peacefully. I closed my eyes and the last I heard was her high, musical giggles ringing through the air.

Hey, I'm a guy and I have hormones. It's only natural for me to act like this if the cutest girl is bouncing around you in the worst class possible.

"Move it, four-eyes. You're in the way." Someone roughly pushed me to the side. I looked over and saw Yuushu and Hiro, the school's stupidest guys snickering as they walked off.

"Seems I'm not the only one who needs glasses." I mumbled, rolling my eyes. As if hearing me, the two whirled around and cast me twin glares.

"What was that, nerd?"

I stuffed my hands into my gym shorts and shrugged. "All I'm saying is that if you had seen me, you could've just walked around me instead going through the trouble of knocking me out of my way." I said, rolling my eyes again. They blinked. "It's considered rude. Haven't your moms taught you any manners?"

"Duuuh... H-He just insulted my mom! We gotta make him pay, Hiro!"

"Take it easy. He's just a little shrimp."

I looked at Yuushu, smirking.

"A shrimp is the size of your brain."

"Duuuuh..." he seemed at a lost before glancing at Hiro, "Was that a nice thing to say, Hiro? Was that a nice thing to say?" Hiro frowned and shook his head and me menacingly.

"No, Yuushu. That wasn't a nice thing to say...," he said, popping his knuckles as he advanced towards me, "Not a nice thing to say at all."

"Oh no! Watch out!"

"Huh?" Both Hiro and Yuushu turned their heads.

**WHAM.**

The volleyball that flew out of nowhere and smashed against Hiro's face. A low grunt came from him as it rolled off and bounced to the ground. A fresh red patch covered his pained expression as his eyes rolled to the back of his head before falling to the ground with a thud. Two people from my class, Kasane Teto and Megpoid Gumi.

"Eeeek! I'm really sorry!" Gumi wailed as she bowed multiple times to the unconscious Hiro, "Really, I'm so sorry! I thought I could aim right this time but I hit it completely wrong! Please forgive me!" Tears flowed into her eyes shamefully as she looked at his face. "Kyaaa, he's dead! This is my entirely fault!" she screamed, "I-I'll pay for the damage, funeral, t-taxes, everything...-!"

"He isn't dead, Gumi bear. You just knocked him out."

Really. Can you kill anyone with a volleyball?

"Oh." Megpoid gave a sigh in relief before turning regretfully to a white-faced Yuushu. "U-Um, I'm really sorry for hurting your friend. Do you think he'll forgive me if I bake him cookies?" He nodded shakily, lips turning pale. "Oh, good! I've been hoping to use grandma's old recipe again! Can you tell me his name?" His eyes widened but he didn't answer. Instead, he ran off towards the school.

I raised an eyebrow at this.

Seriously? A 310 lb. senior perfectly capable of lifting more than half his weight... was afraid of the most timid, clumsiest girl in the school?

"Coward. Running off with his tail between his legs" Kasane snorted before turning to me, "You, Kagamine. What is this brute's name?" She pointed down at Hiro.

"Hiro. A senior in class 4-B."

"Thank you, Kagamine-kun." Megpoid smiled gratefully, "Please pardon my carelessness. I didn't mean to start trouble."

Kasane grinned, "You didn't start _anything_, Gumi bear." she said, "Causing trouble again with that sharp tongue of yours, Kagamine-_kuuuun_?" She drawled the 'kuuuuuun' part with a sly wink. "Lucky you were rescued by us two beautiful girls." she said, "So, what was kind of battle was it?" I scoffed and fixed my glasses.

"One with brawn against brains. But that's hardly any of your business." I answered flatly, looking at Kasane. "Besides, I never asked for your help. Especially not from a monkey like you. This place would turn into a jungle with that motormouth of yours."

"That's _mrs_. Loud-mouthed monkey to you! Ted-kun and I will get married on facebook soon enough! I've already sent the requests!" (Note: facebook will never die.) The wild redhead exclaimed, squealing and hugging herself tightly. She then pointed at me with dazzling eyes. "I've decided! You can be the main singer since you have such a smooth voice! The other harmony guys won't stand a chance! After that, me and Ted-kun will dance and eat the cake and then, we'll elope to the mountains! Oooh, I've always wanted to go to the mountains~! We'll have babies there! Lots and lots of mountain hermit babies~! I'll name all of them Ted Junior and Teto Junior! Kyaaaa~! I can see it all now!" She started going on and on about what would happen for the nine years of the marriage and I, needless to say, was at a complete loss of words.

Gumi finally spoke up. "Mou, Teto! Must you always be so deli-"

"Delicious? Only for you, darling. After we get home, you can bake all the cookies you want..." The crazy red-head grinned and sent a weird wink at Megpoid, "... on top of me." A fierce blush broke out on Megpoid's face as she squeezed her eyes shut, yelling in a squeaky voice.

"I-I was going to say _delirious_, you pervert! Not delicious! B-b-besides, I-I thought you already liked K-Kasane-kun! I-I-I thought you were faithful!" Several squeaks broke into her voice. Kasane grinned and grabbed Gumi in a somewhat groping manner.

"So? That doesn't mean our close bond is broken~."

There were times I had to question Kasane's sexuality.

Many times.

I shook my head. Ludicrous. The way they were acting was completely ludicrous. Then again, I've been standing this entire time just watching them so what does that make me?

"I'm leaving." I announced and headed towards the gym lockers.

A horrifed gasp. "N-No, wait, please don't leave me! Kagamine-_eek_! Stop, Teto! Don't touch there! Don't touch there...!"

This is why I never put up with people. Especially not classmates.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Kaito as he met up we hopped on the hoverbike and drove from the school parking lot. "Why is it that you like antagonizing people so much?" I kept reading.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb..." he said slowly, "that Tei girl got suspended yesterday."

"And? What does that have to do with me?"

"You know why!" Bakaito yelled angrily. "If you wanted to reject her, you could've at least done it properly instead of having to say mean things! Can't you just bite your tongue instead of having to cause trouble all the time?" I irritably glared at his back.

"All I stated were facts."

"Facts, huh. People either get pissed or depressed after talking to you. Did you just have to mention the one thing Tei should never know about herself?" I took off my glasses and wiped the lens with my shirt before putting it back on.

"That most of school knows about her having a major history of violence? _Everyone_ knows that. Besides, she wouldn't leave me alone and I had to explain at least one good reason why guys didn't like her." I shrugged and shouldered my book, "Are you saying I should I have lied?"

"That or you could've not said anything in the first place!" he shouted. In the rearview mirror, I could see his face twisting in barely contained rage. "She destroyed the windows in the East wing and violently assaulted a teacher with a chair because of what you said to her! I hear that teacher needs six stitches!"

"That's too bad."

The hoverbike gave a sharp jerk, making me roughly bounce up and down on my seat. I grit my teeth in annoyance. He was doing it on purpose. "You're a real problem, y'know."

"Me? A problem?" I rolled my eyes, "problems only happen when people bother me."

Kaito sucked his breath in before shouting, "Fuck it! I'm not putting up with this anymore!" He slammed the brakes, which caused me to lose my breath and have my entire body to collide against his. We pulled over on the side of the road where the trees and grass grew. The engine was still running, however. I groaned and rubbed the base of my helmet.

"What-"

"Get off my bike." Kaito's voice came out gruff. I blinked several times before realizing what he just said.

"What-"

"I said get off!" he yelled, startling me into practically falling out of the seat and onto the ground. He towered over me, glaring. He was obviously pissed. Crap, I was shocked stiff. He yanked the helmet off my head. "I've had enough already. You treat everyone around you as if they're... well, _robots_." he uttered the last word with disgust. "But they'll never understand the years of hell I've lived through sharing a house with a rugrat like you." Kaito said, grimacing, "Well, I've had it. Everyone's pissed at you today. You're walking the rest of the way home, buddy boy."

I gaped at him as if he had grown two heads.

"But that's eight miles!"

Kaito shrugged, revving his engine, "Better start running then." And with that, he drove down the road. I stood there on the side of the road surrounded by isolating trees and the shin-high grass which poked through the fabric of my pants. Damn that Bakaito, I'm pissed now. Shouldering my briefcase, I started half-jogging, half-running all the while of cursing that blue freak's name between heavy breaths.

So maybe I shouldn't have told Sukon the entire truth, but was it really that necessary to force me to run eight miles back the rest of the way when it's going to rain? Not to mention I have asthma? I scoffed, reaching into my pocket and using my inhaler. Stupid Bakaito, I never liked that narcisstic bastard anyway.

After thirty minutes of pacing, I started feeling really nasceous and had to stop. My breaths come and go in heaves, forcing me to pant. I felt hot, dizzy, and sweaty all over.

Needed... to rest for a bit.

A few raindrops hit my nose. I cursed again and knew the chances I would suffer an asthma attack had just skyrocketed with the changed weather. I looked around for a small shelter or anything. In the distance, I could see a lighthouse just over the hill. I walked there and met the doors just as the rain started pouring.

"Damn it." I hissed, flinging the door open. The lighthouse was dark and old. The floorboards creaked with every step I took and cobwebs scattered around most everywhere, including the black stairway. I wiped away the rain in my glasses and lowered my gaze to the ground, slumping against the wall and hung my head. A forced and bitter smile etched on my face. Before I knew it, I reached into my pocket and pulled out an old picture of dad next to his plane, _The Voyager_. I smoothed out the wrinkles of the picture, "I should've seen this one coming," I said quietly, "This is what I deserve."

Dad just smiled.

"Kaito said I was a robot. But that's not true. Robots don't have feelings. They're just grimy, metal devices that work at our hand."

He just continued smiling.

I scowled, "Shut up. I hate robots and so does everyone else." I whispered angrily, gritting my teeth. My fingers clenched the photo tightly. "They're the reason why my life is like this. And because of them, you're gone." I shoved the picture back into my pocket and ran a hand through my hair in frustration. I then got to my feet and decided to climb the stairs.

There wasn't I could do down here.

I climbed the spiraling stairway, wanting to know where it led. I came to the highest floor and glanced around. The room was a little brighter than downstairs. A little damp, but brighter. I set my briefcase down and loosened my school tie which had been choking me on the way here. Above was a girl perched on the railing despite the danger. I looked out onto the open balcony. Rain pattered against the wooden floors, making a peaceful rhythm. I then spotted something in the fog. It was shadowy and thick, its shape was fairly large. I peered closer and hoped I wasn't seeing things. I was curious enough to step closer and have my clothes completely drenched in the now pounding rain.

Thunder roared and lightning flashed.

I blinked in surprise upon seeing what it was.

A girl sitting on an iron chair.

Lightning flashed again.

The first thing I noticed about the girl was that she might've been crying. Water coursed down her cheeks and yet, she wasn't making a sound. She was looking up at the thundering sky as the rain fell. She looked incredibly lonely. Sad even. I silently watched as water continued to pour down her face. I assumed she was crying.

Or was it because of the rain?

I noticed she was very dirty. Even while wearing a soiled cotton dress full of holes, you could tell she had a very thin form. Bones stuck out everywhere from her body and there was barely any meat on her. Her yellow hair, matted and filthy. She had very frail skin; it looked unaturally pale and unhealthy. Her face was shallow and gaunt. Dark circles lined under dull eyes, which looked drained and voidless, they barely had any color. Everything was flat out disturbing about this girl. But I wasn't about to let her appearance get the best of me.

"Ahem," Much to my surprise, my lips had moved. Her entire head moved towards where I was and she simply looked at me. She had no expression of any sort. I took a deep breath and demanded in the calmest voice I could muster.

"Who are you?"

**.**

**.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'll come clean. The Three Laws of robotics weren't originally my idea. In fact, they're rightfully Isaac Asimov's, beloved and famous author of sci-fi novels. I love his works. It may seem boring right now, but it'll get exciting later! I promise!

**Reviews = motivation to write**

- Special Preview -

_What an annoyance. "I am... Len!" __"No. **I'm** Len. I'm asking who you are." _

_"... I am who?" "Hmph. At least we're finally getting somewhere."_

.

.

.

.

.

\/


	3. Rin

**A/N: **Thanks for you reviews, guys. Really! "Project: VOCALOID" has a surprise for you later on! ;D

* * *

><p>.<p>

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Rin

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's POV<strong>

**.**

**.**

"You _left_ him there?"

I gulped.

"Well, see-"

Nami slammed the cupboard and glared at me. "Nuh-uh! I don't want hear it!" Boy, she was steaming mad."You just left your brother stranded on the road and told him to run the rest of the way. Almost nine miles." she said through clenched teeth. "Were you even aware of the storm forecast? His asthma could turn fatal!" I hung my head in shame.

"Listen, Kaito," Dad began, "We understand you and Len don't get along well... but what happened between you two that made you abandon him?" My anger came back and I immediately scowled.

"His _tongue_ is what happened." I said, "Because of him, my history teacher is in the hospital!" The story spilled from my mouth. I told them about Tei and how the brat hurt her into assaulting my friends. They were surprised, but didn't show the support I'd hoped for.

Nami sighed, "Len-kun might've said unnessary things, lord knows he could be more gentlemanly..." then, she shook her head. "But what he did doesn't excuse your actions."

"But-" I tried to protest.

"Two wrongs don't make a right." Dell said sternly.

I sighed.

"You're right... I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, buster. We're disappointed in you."

Dell fixed his glasses. "Just find Len and bring him back." He snapped his fingers and immediately, a whirring dinobot appeared. "Take R3000, he'll track him down." GachapoidR3000 chirped as if excited to tag along. I laughed.

"_He_?" A snort escaped from me, "R3000 is a robot, it's an _it_, not a 'he!" The dinobot's eyes became misty, as if hurt.

Dad ignored that, sipping his coffee, "Use my hovercar." he tossed me the keys.

"Let's go, unit." R3000 perked to attention and floated after me. I grabbed my coat and shoes before heading into the garage. "Man, I can't believe this." I mumbled, opening the door to dad's sleek-gray hovercar. "To think I'm taking most of the blame because of shota." I started the engine up and moved the vehicle onto the driveway. "Of all the..."

Gachapoid chirped beside me in the shotgun seat.

"Oh, can it." We drove down the road and re-traced the school path. "Alright, I hope we don't run into any of _your_ kind." I said to the robot, who starting bopping on my head. "The last thing I need is a horde of metal-headed pirahnas scratching up dad's car-h-_hey_, hey! Don't eat my hair!" Gachapoid, apparently oblivious to what I said, beeped and began gnawing my hair playfully.

I sighed, "Sometimes, I forget you're a dinobot."

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

.

.

.

Two children stood amidst in the rain. One was a ill-humored boy with a begotten reputation. The other a mysterious girl in rags.

"Who are you?" Len asked the girl, but received no reply. "Who are you?" he repeated. She answered with a stare. He finally snapped, "Are you deaf? Who the _hell_ are you?" People would have a natural reaction to flinch at this harsh demeanor, especially if it belonged to a one no older than a child. The girl, however, was unnerved and kept silent. He gave up and stepped back inside.

Len felt awkward sitting on the bed. The mattress was hard as a rock and not at all uncomfortable. The dark room was so moldy and full of dust that he kept sneezing. He saw the girl was still sitting outside. From his perspective, it looked she had been there for hours. Sheets of heavy rain pounded from above, forever staining the windows. For a few quiet moments, he sat there on the bed and waited.

Twenty minutes had passed and nothing changed. The rain hadn't stopped and the girl hadn't spoke or even bothered to come inside. Len snorted. Hmph, she was practically asking to catch a fever in this god-ridden weather.

_Grrr…_

His stomach rumbled. It then occurred to him how hungry he was. He grumbled a bit at the thought of having to miss dinner. But feeling starved, he reached into his jacket pocket and found his beloved stash of _confectionery_. No one but his mother knew he had quite the sweet tooth. He denied sugary treats despite loving it. His favorite were banana taffies. But all he had in his hands at the moment were hard orange candies. Sighing, he unwrapped one before popping it into his mouth.

It was until she turned to find Len munching noisily. Interest dawned on her when something mouth-wateringly _sweet _filled the air. He noticed she was staring at him and glanced down at his candies.

"What? You want this?" he asked, displaying an orange piece.

Of course, she didn't answer.

He got to his feet and walked back to the platform. Somewhat reluctant, he dropped the piece into her clasped palms and waited for her to eat it. She looked down at her hands, appearing at a lost.

Len rolled his eyes and sighed. He impatiently snatched it back and tore the wrapping before pushing the candy to her lips. She put a hand to her chin hesitantly. "Eat it, you dope." he hissed before forcing her jaw open and pushing it in. Her teeth unexpectedly clamped down and smashed it to pieces. Her eyes widened slightly at the taste. The flavor was startlingly explosive and addictive, with tangy, bittersweet juices quenched her dry mouth.

"Mm..." she made a small noise of satisfaction.

Honestly, girls nowadays. He scoffed and walked back into the dry shelter, "If it tastes good, you just can say so. And anyway, why are you sitting out here? You'll freeze to death." He motioned her forward. To his surprise, she stood to her feet and followed. Though, he pretended to look passive. "Anyway, it's considered rude not to mention your name... especially to your guests." he paused. "What are you doing?" Her hands were currently rustling through his pockets, as if searching for something. "H-Hey!" He moved away.

The girl, however, continued to rumage through his jacket. She found what she was looking for; orange candies. Len suddenly had an idea. Before she managed to eat the first one, he grabbed it and held it up teasingly above her mouth.

"You like them, huh? Well, they're mine and I'm the one who decides whether or not to share." he said. She pitifully tried reaching for it, only to have him bring it further away.

"Ah, ah. Nope. You're not getting one until you tell me who you are." Len stated. He pocketed the rest of the candy and looked at her. "My name is Kagamine Len. I come from a line of wealthy and talented people such as myself. My mother is Nami, her maiden name is Kisaki."

"As for my father...," he paused, "Well, you haven't earned the right to know about him yet." His back leaned against the pale wall and he looked at her uninterestedly. "Since I'm so bored, you have to tell me about yourself. Otherwise, no candy." He said. The girl stared weakly before a thoughtful look suddenly appeared. She rose to her feet and lifted her head to the ceiling. Her lips parted.

_"Wo... ist?"_ she asked dazedly.

(Where is?)

Len was startled to her speak. He honestly hadn't expected her to say anything. It brought relief to hear her at least something at last. She then started walking towards the door. He blinked and stood up. "Hey, where are you off to?" She started down the stairs and he stumbled after her. "Hey!" She was already half-way down and he ran to keep up with her. The door swung open and she stepped out to the pounding rain.

Len didn't know where she was going in this weather, but the last thing he wanted was to be left alone in a creaky, broken-down lighthouse. Heavy rain pounded below and the wind slapped against his soaked clothes. His legs tore through the tall grass blanketed with mud.

"Hey!" he shouted.

The girl was a few feet beyond his reach. She walked through the field with graceful ease. She didn't seem to pay mind to the rain falling down her face. Wet hair plastered to her face and her skin reddened from the stingy wind. Her swollen lips moved ceaselessly in soundless chants. Her words were of a foreign language he couldn't comprehend.

The two traveled to the city streets, which were currently empty due to weather conditions. The wanderer (as Len decided to dub her) looked down road gutters, climbed rooftops, and searched in alleys, as if looking for something important. She was relentless, it seemed, to find that certain item (or person). But no matter how high or low she searched, she couldn't find it. Len constantly wondered what object was so significant that she had to go looking for it in this weather.

Len tried multiple times to get her to stop and try looking for a storm refuge instead. But she would ignore him and resume wandering the grey city of Metropolis. He growled impatiently and enclosed himself in his jacket even tighter. Since he lived in the East suburbs, he didn't visited Metropolis very often. His father had taken him to visit the city once when he was five, but he couldn't remember much about it.

_'What a dumb girl. Seriously, who in the right mind takes a stroll in weather like this?' _A spasm of anger shook his muscles. _'I'm damn cold for crying out loud.'_ Maybe it would've been a better idea if he had stayed in the lighthouse instead. Len suddenly stopped when his chest began to tighten uncomfortably. He gasped and found it harder to breathe properly. Great, his asthma was acting up again. He reached into his pocket to grab his inhaler but couldn't find it. With a groan, he realized it must've fallen out.

"Damn it." Len's normally clear voice came out in a throaty wheeze. He clutched his left breast.

The wandering girl led him to the city backstreets where dinobots thrived. Dinobots were snappish things with dinosaur-like characteristics. They resembled scaly bowling balls with antannaes sticking out of their heads. At first, their existence served as toy pets made from scrap metal. They ate garbage that they efficiently turned into fuel. Extraodinary concept, until Crypton officials customized them to be police machines that devour their victims, mostly stray animals and defective runaway robots. A wave of nausea settled in Len's stomach when he thought about what a dinobot would do if they encountered one.

They stopped at a dead-end, much to Len's chagrin.

"_You_...!" he rasped harshly, "Look where we are now! Do you have any idea how-"

A sudden growl interrupted him.

The children found themselves looking at a savage dinobot lingering in the shadows. Its jade spheres glared at them menacingly and an ebony screen opened to portray sharp, jagged teeth ready to gnash them to pieces. But the worst thing Len saw was seeing black liquid oozing from its fangs. _'Crap,'_ he thought, _'it's infected.'_ His eyes narrowed and he backed away before taking up an iron pipe from the side. He was scared but attempted to hide it by brandishing it like a sword. The dinobot snarled but moved away. For a moment, he felt triumphant. But then, the girl decided to walk up and reach out to the dinobot.

"Moron! Don't go near it!"

The dinobot lunged forward with a raging cry and clamped its jaws down on the outstretched hand. Shock ensued. She dropped her gaze to her bleeding fingers. For the first time ever, she showed emotion. Seeing this, an unfamiliar fierceness gripped Len and he took a blind swing at the machine, missing. It screeched, however, and bolted back into the darkness.

Suddenly, a pack of snapping dinobots came. They looked very dangerous, growling and hissing. Coughing, Len quickly grabbed the girl's arm and they backed up against the wall. A searing pain ripped through his lungs.

Len gasped and fell to the ground. _'Of all times, an asthma attack? It... hurts!'_ He moaned painfully and clenched his throbbing chest. A wave of dizziness overcame him- no, he had to get up. Otherwise, they were doomed. The first dinobot plunged, roaring as it bit into the girl's arm. She didn't make a sound. Two more lunged at her and started chewing her skin. _'...They're going to eat her.'_ he realized, _'... then, I'll be next.'_ "G-get away-!" a violent spasm encolsed his lungs and he nearly screamed.

Everything happened at once.

Her skin shred apart, revealing metal armor instead. A strong current of electricity flashed through her steel arms and flared. Electricity. She gripped one of the dinobots. Wild shrieks erupted.

It exploded into pieces.

With superhuman strength, she broke free from the grasp. Part of her face showed metal, and her left eye was, in fact, fully blue bionic eye. Screaming dinobots flung themselves at her. Mechanically, the girl grabbed and viciously tore them apart, even going so far as crushing them with her bare hands as if they were mere flies instead of vicious human-eating robots. A dead look entranced her as she raised a bloody hand and revealed a metal device hidden underneath the skin. It looked like a gaping hole with a charging blue beam.

_BOOM!_

Shockwaves flew forth and came in contact with the dinobots. The electricity danced around their bodies as they screeched, froze, and finally, shut down. They fell the ground. Len watched her fight in weary astonishment. Fear and hatred filled him as he realized something about this girl.

"Robot..." he gasped just before he fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's POV<strong>

.

.

Gachapoid is probably the only non-hostile dinobot in Metropolis. It's pricey, but harmless. Unlike dinobots nowadays, it's very tamed and eager to please. To be honest, I favor it over most greasy metal-heads.

It beeped several times before plugging itself into the automated dashboard. A blue projecter popped up and showed me the coordinates of where the brat was. I squinted, looking at the virtual grey buildings. "He's in Metropolis?" Unbelievable, he must've ran far. The system showed he was currently moving on Main street. I swerved the wheel into the next lane and headed towards the city limits. Heavy sheets of rain pounded on my windshield. The weather was murky and dark, I could barely see ahead of me. With a click of a button, the hovercar ascended and whooshed through the fog.

Meiko and I visited the city several times during sophomore year. We both agreed it had to be the coolest place in the world. Despite the annoying robot overpopulation, the city breathed with majestic authority and excitement. There were loads of attractions to visit. For instance, Imperial Mall is a rad location to shop, do stupid things that get you into trouble, and pull pranks. The best part was riding the sky trams, much better than buses and trains in the 20th century.

Yup, those were the days.

The grand city came into view. I grinned. It was a beauty, even in a rainstorm. I especially liked how the fog curved the titanium buildings. It was like staring at a grey city in the sky, surrounded by clouds. Everything about Metropolis is glorious, just like a kingdom. "We're heading in." The vehicle descended towards shota's location. A big yawn escaped me and I suddenly wished I had brought along a bowl of rocky-road ice cream to keep me awake.

We landed in the middle of Main street and stepped out of the hovercar. I pulled the hood over my head and said to Gachapoid, "Get tracking. The faster we find shota, the faster we can go home." It looked at me with large beady eyes before bolting to the task. It paced the air in full concentration.

"_Bleep!_" Suddenly, its antannae flashed green. Gachapoid perked and started beeping excitedly. That was fast.

"What? You found him?" Gachapoid nodded and headed off into a certain direction. I ran after it as it swerved in random directions. Then, it stopped, almost causing me to crash right into it. As I was about to scold it, a looming figure walked towards us. I paused and squinted through the fog to see who it was.

A girl, no older than Len, approached. She was nothing but skin and bones and looked incredibly grimy. But what surprised me most was discovering the brat being carried in her arms, mud-soaked and unconsious. Without a moment's hesitation, I shouted, "Hey!" She stopped and stared at me. A shudder ran up my spine as her steel gaze bore into me. "Excuse me, miss. That guy you're carrying is my brother." I said, "If you don't mind, I'll just take him back-" Just as I tried to take shota, she suddenly moved away. Her stare hardened.

A silence.

I narrowed my eyes, "I didn't want it to come to this, but... Go, R3000! Attack!" Copper fangs poked out from behind the dinobot's snarling mouth. Its usual friendly demeanor turning abrasive. The girl became alert and rose her fist in a challenging gesture. I breathed and felt the intensity between the two. Gachapoid charged and opened its jaws, ready to bite down on her head...!

_"Raaar!"_

Then, it trilled cheerily and started bopping on her head,.

Fail.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Oh my!" Nami gasped as soon as she saw us coming in with the unconscious brat. "My baby!" she wailed and practically knocked me aside before cradling his body in her arms. "Who did such a cruel thing to you? Oh, my sweetheart... my only baby!" she looked at me accusingly. "Kaito-kun!"

"Wha- it wasn't me!" I protested, "he was already like that!"

"Len-kuuuuun!" she wailed.

Dad came in and leaned against the doorframe. "So you found him, it seems." Just as I was about to reply, the weird girl walked in. Dad's eyebrows raised. My face flushed.

"Hey! I told you to stay in the car!"

Nami rose from the floor. "Ah, who's this?" Gachapoid circled the girl's head, trilling and chewing her head. She didn't react. I sighed and shrugged.

"Beats me. She was carrying Len when I found them."

"Goodness." Nami, being the overly-protective mother she was, touched the girl's cheeks gently. "You're all scratched up... and look how thin you are!" she exclaimed in horrified awe, "It's because you've been protecting my son, right?" I rose a brow.

How did she come up with that idea?

"Don't just stand there, you must be freezing! Please come in!" she urged, pulling the girl in. "You can use our bathroom to wash up- ah, silly me, you'd like a bath, right? I'll help you." Quickly, they headed into one of the floor's bathrooms as dad gave Len to the robotic butlers He instructed them to put in his room, change his wet clothes, and properly care for him. The butlers beeped in mechincal obedience before rolling away.

"Where did you find her?" Dad asked as he watched the robots carry Shota off to his room.

"You mean that girl?"

"Yes."

"Well," I said as I ran a hand through my slick hair, "Me and the unit were on Main street, Metropolis. We saw her approaching, and she was carrying Len in her arms." I paused, "But how did that happen?" Dad simply sipped his coffee, shrugging. Minutes later, Nami came back. Apparently, she didn't look too happy.

"She's rather quiet," she said, referring to the girl. "She wouldn't tell me her name or where her parents are. The robots are taking care of her right now." I shrugged.

"Maybe she's shy."

"Or maybe she's a poor, abused child! You've seen her! There's bruises covering her from head to toe, she can hardly walk, and for heaven's sake! She looks like she's been starved! And...! And her clothes!" she sniffled, "What kind of parent would treat their child like trash? How horrible!" Melodramatic cries escaped the distressed woman. Dad got up and tried to soothe her.

"Nami, calm down."

"Calm down! You're telling me to calm down when I've seen the girl's body? I won't calm down, I _can't_ calm down!"

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions. I'll call the police and see if I can find a missing persons report. In the meantime, why don't you go to the kitchen and make some cookies and tea for our guest. I'm sure she'd like that." Nami's mood lightened enough considerably to where she managed to stop crying. She managed to smile just a little bit.

"I can use my grandma's old recipe; snickerdoodles and lemon tea. Do you think she'd like that?" Dad nodded, patting his wife as if she were a child.

"Of course." I sighed and yawned, stretching lazily on the couch. I had been planning to go upstairs and check up on the brat, but I decided to stay for Nami's world-famous snickerdoodles. My eyes wandered upstairs where that girl was. I frowned. There was still one thing that bothered me.

Who was she?

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

.

.

GachapoidR3000 was excited.

Why, you might ask?

It's because a playmate has come to visit the Kagamine mansion. Oh, yes. Her hair was the prettiest and softest, pretty and soft enough for his tiny metal fangs to gnaw on. She never cried or got angry no matter what he did, unlike all humans, and best of all, she smelled_ wonderful_. Oh yes, she smelled something like ocean salt mixed with oil. It was heavenly.

Gachapoid tittered and promptly began bouncing on top of the girl's head, much to the annoyance of the copper-headed butlers, who were busily trying to scrub out the mud from her hair by pouring a whole bottle of 2-in-1 shampoo. The others scrubbed down her back with soaps and towels. Bubbles mixed around the giant green tub. All the machines crowded and bustled around her, pushing and shoving. Of course, she just sat there quietly.

They ushered her out of the tub and dressed her into a spare change of clothes; yellow polyester pajamas (previously belonged to mistress Nami in her younger days). Gachapoid, eager to please, stole a comb from master Kaito's room and quickly started combing her hair, trilling as his fat metal body floated up and down. This was very curious indeed. Afterwards, the robots scattered, leaving Gachapoid alone with the mysterious guest.

Gachapoid, programmed to be the friendly household pet, beeped and started eating her hair again (as it was a dinobot's habitual way of showing affection). The girl stared ahead, unmoving. Black eyes glowed in happiness. How pleasant, the she-guest wasn't complaining. He rather liked her. She wasn't anything like his masters... especially not like master Len. Oh yes, master Len was scary indeed. All the household machines knew how much he despised robots.

It was until she noticed an open door across the hallway. Interested, she walked over and stepped inside the dark room. Gachapoid immediately recognized the room and trilled warningly around her head, trying to get her to leave.

"Who's there?" A raspy voice asked. R3000 froze, then melted to the ground in horror. In the shadows, there was a person laying in the bed. He got up and squinted through the dark before reaching over to the nightstand and putting something on his face. A gasp. "You!" The lights flashed on and the person was revealed to be none other than Len, red-faced and sickly. He looked angry nonetheless. "What the hell are you doing in my room? Get out!"

The girl blinked. "... Out." she repeated.

"Yes, out! Get out of my room, you... you _robot_!"

"Out... my... r-roooooom." Len stopped, confused. "R-Roooo... bot." she drawled out, her face scrunching slightly. Len blinked, squinting at her through his glasses. Then, he rolled his eyes before plopping back against the bed.

"Don't tell me. You can't speak Japanese."

She tilted her head at him.

"Don't. y-you... yoooooooooou. Japa. N-nese..."

Great, after today, he gets stuck with a robot who looks human, caused him trouble, but not only that... it's a _foreign_ robot. People probably wouldn't believe him if he said she was a robot anyway. He sighed. Whatever.

"Alright. Who are you? Do you even have a name?"

"... You name?"

He sighed.

"Look," he sat up and patted his chest, "My name is Kagamine Len. I'm 14 years old." he pointed at her, "and you?"

"... and you?"

"Look, I'm Len." He pointed at himself. "I... am... Len."

"I am Len." He sighed. What an annoyance. "I am... Len!"

"No. **I'm** Len. I'm asking who you are."

"... I am who?"

"Hmph. At least we're finally getting somewhere."

Then, he noticed something. Within the folds of her clothing, there was something imprinted on shoulder. Without thinking, he reached rolled up the sleeve and in gray English letters, it said;

_VOCALOID 02_

_RIN_

The letters were faint, but clear enough for him to read.

"Rin."

Immediately, the girl perked up. She got on the bed and crawled towards Len. He was startled- no, _freaked out_ was the better term when she started unbuttoning his shirt. "H-hey, hey, wait... what are you doing! _Hey_!" He reddened. Something unexpected happened.

She reached out and touched his heart.

An electrifying jolt traveled down his spine. Then, she lowered herself and pressed her head against his left breast and gently kneaded his shoulder. He did not protest this time. He blinked in realization. She was listening to his heart-beat. It was the most intimate contact he allowed from someone else besides his mother. Embarrassed, he immediately shoved her off, causing her to exclaim.

"... I suppose I should thank you." he grumbled.

She tilted her head. "...?"

"I won't tell anyone your secret," Len said, still slightly flushed and crossing his arms, "but don't misunderstand." he narrowed his eyes, "I absolutely _hate_ you, robot. What I really want to do is turn you in to the recycling center... but I'm indebted to you." He narrowed his eyes. "But after today, I don't ever want to see your face again." 'Rin' blinked several times.

It was then Gachapoid magically appeared out of nowhere... and started eating Len's hair!

Oh my!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random ending. I know. LOL. Of course... that won't be the last Len will see of our beloved Rin. **:D**

Reviews = **Motivation to Write**


End file.
